


【熙驼】空心怀抱

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 约等于无脑车





	【熙驼】空心怀抱

金光熙知道，金赫奎今年合约到期就会走的，KZ的成绩不好，不可能留住这位渴望拿到S冠的顶级ADC选手。于是他很少和金赫奎告白，很少说喜欢和爱。即使他很想把这位可爱的哥哥留在身边，想和他在一起，想让他成为自己的人，他也说不出口。他只能在和金赫奎做爱的时候发泄自己的感情，他自我安慰，好歹金赫奎没有拒绝他的告白，还同意和他上床了。  
所以此刻他在金赫奎身上重复着抽插的动作，除了荷尔蒙控制的生理反应造成的粗重呼吸声之外一声不吭。金赫奎喘着气，大口呼吸着，在其间挤出难耐的呻吟。即使是放假队友回家的日子，在宿舍做这样的事，还是让两人有些怕被人发现的紧张感。在情欲的浸润下，这份紧张就成了某种背德的快感。  
金赫奎的身材有着少年般的瘦弱，由于常年缺乏户外运动，他的皮肤带着冷玉般的白。金光熙分开他的双腿进入的时候，感到一阵脆弱的轻颤。他犹豫了一瞬，又看到金赫奎眼神飘向了远处，不甘心般，金光熙猛地进入了金赫奎的身体。  
“啊……”身下的人叫声陡然升高：“光熙……痛……呃啊……”在金赫奎残存不多的理智里，他当然清楚金光熙突然用力的挺弄怀着复杂的情绪。但他也乐意看人为他失常的样子，所以他愿意用身体去交换。  
完全地放开自己，任凭欲望涌出喉咙地呼喊着。他知道，金光熙会因此更加兴奋，而他也一样。  
很快，那份脆弱就变成了热烈的纠缠，金赫奎骨感的细长小腿勾在金光熙的腰侧，脚尖因为快感绷紧着纠起来。金光熙感到金赫奎修长的手指抓着他的背，抠得有些疼，但这份疼痛让他获得了一份隐秘的恶念，一种带着毁灭气息的占有欲。身上的动作愈发剧烈，仿佛报复一般的动作让金赫奎的情欲到达了顶峰，金光熙看见金赫奎平时细长上扬的眉毛纠在一起，小孩子一般的软糯声线“啊啊”低叫着，像一只发情的小猫。  
小猫的爪子会挠人。此刻金赫奎的手指抠得越发用力，在金光熙的背上留下了一道道红印。  
“赫奎哥不怕我疼吗？”  
“嗯嗯……啊……光熙也怕疼吗？”  
嘴边流露出的暧昧轻颤使人越发有犯罪的欲望，金赫奎总是用小孩子般天真的神情做些勾引人的举动，像纯情的雏妓，每一次你都在猜想，什么时候把他操熟了。  
金光熙听到这样模棱两可的回答，呆愣了一下，旋即感到自己心底喷薄欲出的占有欲被金赫奎轻巧地抚平了。金赫奎怕疼，队伍团建的时候去练习跆拳道，做个最基本的前踢动作，他也要揉揉自己右腿后侧的韧带，嘟嘟囔囔地说腿疼。那时候金光熙和这位哥哥还不熟，休息的时候看他手臂撑着地板，懒洋洋地伸直腿坐着，眯起来的眼睛藏着天真或者狡黠。  
也许是见到金赫奎第一眼的不经意印象，就被他吸引了。  
怀着崇拜羡慕又担心的心情见到这位一直在一线队伍效力的顶级ADC。那时候KZ队里的主力已经全员离队，金光熙和文有赞两个做了替补的人不知道自己能不能得到金赫奎的认可。见面的招呼多少还有些疏离的礼貌，但就是这样普通的招呼就安慰了金光熙。  
“赫奎哥真的像大家说的一样可爱，不，应该是更可爱。”  
这是金光熙对金赫奎最初的印象。至于后来这份对可爱哥哥的喜欢如何转变为情欲上的占有，金光熙也说不清。很长一段时间，他觉得自己走不进金赫奎的世界，努力想靠近，更加勤奋地练习，陪以努力著称的金赫奎双排到看到第二天的日出，为双排时坑了金赫奎的分惴惴不安又要装出平等友好的队友信任的样子。金光熙还是觉得金赫奎虽然很可爱，但是礼貌得过分，他见过金赫奎排位时碰到宋京浩时伶牙俐齿的样子，就更确定这一点。  
直到金赫奎同意成为他的恋人，在一次次情事里，金光熙试探着金赫奎的底线，那份不安才渐渐平复下来。  
即使金赫奎从来不属于金光熙，在床上独占金赫奎的时刻，也是真实的。  
金光熙的嘴角蹭到了金赫奎精巧的鼻尖，他吻上金赫奎的嘴唇，轻薄的触感带着初夏的凉意，很快因为情热晕染得艳红。他的胸脯和金赫奎紧紧贴在一起，他从嘴角吻到了下颌，又吻上了金赫奎后仰的脖颈，颈动脉的跳动暴露在金光熙面前。他轻咬着，留下了深深浅浅的红色印迹。  
随着金光熙的动作，这位可爱的哥哥摇晃着身体，细瘦光洁的手臂不自觉地揽着金光熙的脖子。虽然是哥哥，可他看着比金光熙还小，在性事上也宛如处子。但金光熙知道，金赫奎和KT的前队友宋京浩有过一段恋情。他们这样的工作，队友间产生的恋情怎么可能不发泄压抑的欲望，不论这种欲望是出于亲密深刻的爱意，还是成绩压力挤压出的创口。  
无论出于什么，性事都是青年男子的治愈良方。  
渐渐地，金赫奎的欲望攀上了高峰，他的身体泛出一层薄汗，包裹在潮红的皮肤上，晶亮亮的，像洒在玫瑰花瓣上的碎钻。金赫奎就这样盛开着他的身体，接纳着金光熙。  
起初是为了换个心情，开始新的人生，想彻底抛开和宋京浩纠缠不清的关系——那种说不上是恋人还是床伴的关系。但在接受了金光熙的感情之后，同样为对方的热切的占有欲困扰。金赫奎开始担心自己不能回应给金光熙等额的感情，他在同金光熙的情事中任对方为所欲为，不再像和宋京浩在一起时那样争锋相对。但这并不是彻底的解决之道。  
被金光熙掰过脸亲吻，走神的金赫奎被投入到了一个新的世界，他感觉到金光熙吻过他的嘴唇，他的脖颈，他的额头，又吻上他的眼角——那里有一颗很小的灰色泪痣，金光熙很喜欢它。他经常在两人做爱的时候抚弄那颗泪痣，金赫奎对于眼角很敏感，身体因此瑟缩起来，被填满的后穴把金光熙的欲望吞得更紧。  
这种微痒的触感细细密密地挠在金赫奎的心尖上，他难耐地轻轻扭动被顶高的腰，双腿不自觉地踢到了床外。宿舍的床很小，金赫奎的腿落在床沿边，随着金光熙的顶动微微荡着，脚尖时不时蹭在地面上。  
察觉到金赫奎的腿的掉下了床，金光熙起身把他的腿拢回自己怀里，阴茎便从金赫奎的身体里滑出来。他干脆起身抱起金赫奎，就着坐在床上的姿势，把金赫奎搂在怀里，又进入了他。  
一瞬间的空虚很快被填满，金赫奎满足地喊着“光熙——”，很快又羞红了脸。坐姿让身下隐秘处的皮肤接触得更加密切，他感到金光熙的毛发蹭在自己的敏感处，这种异样的触感让他有了一种羞耻的兴奋。  
坐在金光熙怀里被他扶着腰上上下下进入，金赫奎可以居高临下看着金光熙，他脸上带着笑意一般眯起了眼睛，满足地吐出了小巧的舌头，这是他的小习惯，害羞的时候常常露出的表情。他扶着金光熙宽厚的肩膀，金光熙的个子明显比金赫奎高，平时金赫奎想亲他的时候，总像暗恋的少女一样仰起头才能够到他的嘴唇。现在坐在金光熙怀里，他可以向下凑上去吻他。他的手指摩挲过金光熙的嘴唇，金光熙的唇色鲜红，有着和金赫奎薄薄的嘴唇不一样的性感厚度。他像小鸟一样轻啄着金光熙，又被身下的欲望吞噬了力气，最后靠在金光熙的肩上，嗅着锁骨窝的坚实气息。  
金光熙舔弄着金赫奎的耳垂，他的喘息渐渐变成带着哭腔的呻吟，两人紧紧抱在一起，体会欲望的纠缠。周遭都是湿热的气息，欲望翻涌以身下的连接处为起点，弥散在整个房间里。  
突然剧烈而快速的几下抽插，金光熙射在了金赫奎的体内，微凉的液体打在血热滚烫的内壁上，金赫奎轻颤了几下，也射了出来。  
空气突然凝滞了，安静得只能听见高潮余韵的喘息和心跳。  
金光熙把金赫奎抱在怀里，看怀里的人像偷腥的小猫一样餍足地蹭蹭自己，眼睛躲避着光亮，把头埋进了自己的胸口。头顶竖起的几根头发扎得金光熙痒痒的，毛茸茸的脑袋像小动物一样窝在他的怀里。  
这一切都太温馨了，金赫奎微微笑着。  
金光熙做得再激烈，也是初生牛犊的莽撞。而在前一段恋情里，金赫奎和宋京浩各自因为前男友纠缠不清的时候，性事就是他们新的战场。被宋京浩抓着头发猛操的时候，金赫奎也要露出平时不常见的眼神发狠瞪着他，又因为藏不住欲望显得更加诱人。但这样的两个人也会懂得和平分手，在后台见到对方的时候，金赫奎的反应还没有金光熙大。虽然金光熙知道，他逃避了一段时间，在接受了自己的告白后，情况才有所好转。  
抱着怀里宛如婴儿般脆弱的金赫奎，金光熙问道：  
“赫奎哥会像离开Smeb前辈那样离开我吗？”  
金赫奎抬起脑袋，转过头看着金光熙，恢复了对一切都漠然平淡的表情，他眯起眼，眉眼向下看着金光熙：  
“光熙啊，人总要习惯离开的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 对人发出豪言壮语说“写不出一毛钱剧情还写不出无脑车吗！”之后失败于壳驼。但是这次终于成功了。


End file.
